


What He Can't Write About

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys' Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua and Gon are in their hotel room. Gon is writing his monthly postcard to Mito and Abe. But why can't he think of anything other than Killua? A dumb-cute KilluGon fic with the prompt being "hug".
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	What He Can't Write About

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing and drawing sad KilluGon things earlier today, and wanted to write something cute and happy. I asked for a one-word prompt, which ended up being "hug". So, this is what happy KilluGon happens with the driving force being "hug". Please enjoy this dumb-cute little fic, especially you who gave me the prompt~

Hunched over the hotel desk, Gon was comfortably in his pajamas, trying to focus on his monthly postcard to Aunt Mito and Grandma Abe. He and Killua had done a lot the past five weeks, but he couldn’t think of what to write. They’d done it on the train into this city. They’d done it in a gym shower stall. They’d done it in a dressing room at a department store. They’d done it in quite a few restaurant bathrooms. Blushing, Gon knew that he definitely couldn’t write about such things on the rectangle of paper in front of him. Yet, those thrilling experiences of lovemaking were all that came to mind. 

Putting down his pencil, Gon held his head in his hands. Not only his face, but his whole body was becoming hot and bothered. Rubbing his knees together, he let out a sigh of hopelessness. He needed to send this postcard in the morning if he wanted it to get to Whale Island on time. So why in the world was he feeling so horny right now? 

“You having trouble there?” came a sudden voice from behind the spiky-haired boy. Startled out of his naughty thoughts, Gon jolted and banged his knees on the underside of the desk. Groaning in pain, he rubbed at what were sure to be bruises in the morning. Killua winced, not having meant for that to happen. It’s not like he’d hid his presence or anything, so Gon had been really lost in thought over that postcard. As an apology, the white-haired boy leaned over to wrap his beloved in a warm hug from behind. “My bad.”

“N-no, it’s my own fault,” Gon replied, trying to calm his blush before his boyfriend could notice, “I was just… wondering what was okay to write.”

“Okay to write?” the Zoldyck echoed, raising an eyebrow. That was an odd way for his partner to phrase it. Then, he understood. Sometimes Gon could be as considerate as he was adorable. Affectionately planting a kiss on a soft cheek, Killua smiled. “I don’t mind what you write about me. You don’t have to censor anything.”

“I-I-I really should though,” Gon stammered, memories of their bodies connected in carnal passion filling his mind again.

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like we did anything illegal.”

“Did we not?”

“You would have stopped me if you knew we were, right?”

“I-I-I might not,” the black-haired teen audibly gulped. When Killua had him pinned against a wall and was messing up his insides, Gon’s brain tended to turn into putty. The horny pup would totally commit crimes as long as he got to reach a sweet release.

“Well, off the top of my head, using a Hunter License to buy vodka while underage isn’t illegal when it’s for a job,” the top of the relationship replied slowly, returning to his skeptical expression, “but that isn’t the type of thing you’re planning to write to your family, is it?” 

“THE ALCOHOL!” Steam began pouring out of Gon’s ears as he short-circuited. Two weeks ago, they had been putting together some Molotov cocktails for their mission. After making six of them, Killua had jokingly suggested they save half of the Devil’s water to drink later. Little did Gon know that he’d be the only one downing shots that night. Of course, that had led to some of the best raw sex… he could sort of remember.

With a cat grin on his face, the ex-assassin gave his cute boyfriend a tight squeeze. That night had been so much more fun than he was expecting. Gon had no chance of winning the poker games, right from the start. “You knew I was rigging each round we played, but you still drank with every loss. I was almost jealous when you stopped using the cup and started showing that bottle a good time.”

“I-It was a pain to try pouring it at that point,” Gon tried to defend his drunken actions, “And you were filling my glass more than one and a half ounces each time! N-now get off!”

“Are you planning to help me with that?”

“You know what I mean, Killua! I have to finish writing this tonight!” 

“Okay, okay,” the white-haired boy chuckled, standing up straight. As he was ending his embrace, he noticed that his boyfriend’s nipples had become perky under the thin black tank top. Teasingly, the Zoldyck gave the attention-seeking buds a pinch before hopping out of the way of a very real punch being thrown. He acted innocent, calmly walking back towards the bathroom. “Imma blow dry my hair and wait for you in bed then, I guess.”

“You do that,” Gon grumbled, rubbing at his sensitive chest. Luckily, they were the only things Killua had noticed were hard. But thanks to his partner bringing up the alcohol, the boy knew what to write to his family. He got to work explaining how well their mission to stop an illegal shipment of unspecified cargo had gone. Working together and keeping each other in check, the couple managed to complete the job without any injuries. 

It was about twenty minutes later when he finished by penning the Whale Island address. Pushing out of the chair with a joyful sigh, Gon turned off the lamp that had illuminated his work station and spun around to see the blue light of an electronic screen. Good, Killua was still awake. 

“Playing a game?” the brown-eyed boy asked as he got on the bed to take a peek. On the Beetle 07’s screen, it didn’t look like a game. Before he could figure out what his boyfriend was doing, the ex-assassin put his phone face down on the nightstand. 

“Just browsing,” came a cryptic answer. Killua didn’t want Gon knowing what outfit he was planning to buy for their next official date night. The clothes could either be sexy or really sexy, so it was a tough decision.

“You shouldn’t visit sites like those,” the bottom of the relationship chided, assuming the other teen had been looking at porn. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and peered down at him with an adorable pout. “Especially when I’m right here.”

“It’s not like you were right here when I was looking,” Killua mumbled, flipping onto his back so the smaller boy could straddle him above the blankets more comfortably, “I wouldn’t look if you were.”

“Because you love me!” a bright smile chirped excitedly. 

“Because then you’d see them too.” They still weren’t on the same page.

Another pout was paired with a cutely furrowed brow. Gon placed his hands on the blankets, feeling the toned chest beneath him. He then began to grind his thick rump against his lover’s crotch. The postcard was taken care of, so now it was time to play. “Why would I look at girls when I have a super cool and handsome boyfriend who satisfies me in every single way?” 

“Whoa, whoa, that was  _ not  _ what I was doing,” Killua quickly stated, biting his lip to hold in a moan. His dick was becoming aroused from both the compliments and the stimulating friction. Gon sure had learned what needed to be done when he wanted this type of attention. 

“Then do me?” came a suggestion from the pouting boy. He just wanted to ride that Zoldick until his legs gave out and he needed Killua to penetrate him from behind until they were both exhausted. He was not going to take “no” for an answer. Stubbornness and a high sex drive was a dangerously erotic combination.

The ex-assassin sighed, placing his hands firmly on those curvy hips. There was no way he could resist such a naughty show of desire. Looking up with his blue eyes, he answered, “With pleasure. However you want it, you horn dog.”

Excitedly, Gon leaned down to give Killua the initial heated kiss. Their night was just getting started. They’d done it on the train into this city. They’d done it in a gym shower stall. They’d done it in a dressing room at a department store. They’d done it in quite a few restaurant bathrooms. And, they’d done it the most here in the hotel. No matter where they did it or how they did it, Gon knew that he definitely couldn’t write about such things. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Killua and Gon not being on the same page not once, but twice! I find the dumb-cute KilluGon relationship endearing, which can be found again in "The Truth Behind His Smiles". If anything, these are probably the same Killua and Gon, but later. 
> 
> I could embellish the sex scene, since it was originally going to be Gon being in sexy panties, but I really just wanted to get it out there tonight. 
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review!


End file.
